The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, particularly a fast back passenger car, having a spoiler arrangement arranged in the rear area, movable between a moved-in position and a moved-out position.
A known spoiler arrangement as shown in German Patent DE-OS 36 15 584 functions well. This spoiler arrangement is provided on the fast back of a passenger car which is formed by a flap that can be tilted out and which can be moved, by way of an adjusting device, from a retracted inoperative position into an extended operative position. Viewed in a longitudinal section, the flap has a convex shape. When the flap is into the moved-out position, a defined breakaway of the air current is achieved on the spoiler arrangement because of the convex shape flap shape. An upwardly projecting molded-on part, is provided on the flap in the rear end area. This has the result that a step-shaped transition exists locally between the rear edge area of the flap and the adjacent outer surface of the lid when the spoiler arrangement is in its moved-in position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spoiler arrangement arranged on a fast back of a passenger car which is formed by a flap that, on one hand, achieves a continuous, smooth-surface transition between the flap and the adjacent body in a moved-in position of the spoiler arrangement and that, on the other hand, a defined breakaway of the air current passing the fast back is ensured when the spoiler arrangement is in the moved-out position.
According to the present invention, this object has been achieved by a spoiler arrangement which comprises a current breakaway element constructed separately from the flap and extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle. In the operative position of the spoiler arrangement, the element extends adjacent to a rear edge of the flap, with an upper edge area of the current breakaway element, viewed in the vertical direction, projecting by a measurement beyond an exterior leading surface of the flap.
Among the principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by means of the development of a separately arranged current breakaway element, a smooth continuous transition flush with the shell is achieved between the flap and the adjacent body when the spoiler arrangement is in its moved-in inoperative position. In addition, when the spoiler arrangement is in its moved-out position, a defined breakaway of the air current is achieved so that the air current is guided over the fast back area to increase the negative lift. Although the aerodynamic drag remains almost the same, a reduced lift or increased negative lift, is achieved on the rear axle (ratio: CW/CA).
The positive control of the current breakaway element ensures an automatic moving-out and moving-in of the current breakaway element as a function of the movement of the flap. In the moved-in inoperative position of the spoiler arrangement, the current breakaway element is arranged sunk in a receiving device of the lid and is thus not visible from the outside. The spoiler arrangement, the adjusting device and the positive control system have a simple construction and require little installation space.